All For Nothing
by XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX
Summary: "Everything that happened this year meant nothing to me and I want to forget you." he said without a care in the world about my feelings. "Fine. You made my final year a misery and it meant nothing to you! You know what Austin I wish all the events this year never happened either but it did. I will stay away from you and you don't come close to me."-Auslly!
1. Forget me and Reunions

**Hey guys! So I was thinking of this new story for a while now. So hope you like it. **

**The title is my Grace-1997. You should really check out her stories especially the moment, when life takes over.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 Year Ago<span>**

**Ally's POV**

Hi. I am Ally Dawson. I am 18 years old and a music lover. Today is the last day of my senior year. We have assembly, get our report cards and leave forever. There is a lot of thing I will miss about high school like the teachers and my friends but there is one person who I will be happy to leave behind. He made my senior year a misery. His name is Austin Moon. How? Let's just say I did one thing and it lead to another and the whole situation with him became a major problem. Anyway onto important subject the university I am attending is MUNY. I applied to a lot of universities and got accepted to most of them. It's just I want to take a break from Miami. So I decided to attend a college in New York. My parents were first unsure to let me go to New York but eventually agreed.

Anyway I walked to school like usually. I skipped through a pathway kicking a rock. I was wearing denim jean, a t-shirt and sneakers.

I entered school and walked along to my classroom for registration.

When registration was finished we went down to the assembly.

The principle spoke for about 30 minutes about a bird who never gave up.

Then the teachers handed out some awards and it was over.

I walked slowly to the classroom to get our report cards.

Personally this was favourite part of any last day of school.

I was always excited to see on my comments list the compliments from the teachers.

When we finally got our report cards.

The bell rang soon after.

I said goodbye to all the teachers and my friends hugging each and everyone of them in tears.

I even hugged the people I disliked and were mean to me like Cassidy, Kira and Brooke even though they act like they like me I know they hate my guts.

I was hugging my best friend, Amber tightly when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I pulled away from our hug and turned around to see none other than Austin.

I groaned and said, "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine. Talk." I said annoyed.

"Privately." he said and took my hand.

He led inside a classroom.

"Speak." I said quickly but quietly wanting to get out of here and back to my best friend for the last time since we were going to different universities.

"Okay. I know this year has been complicated. I just wanted to say that everything that happened this year meant nothing to me and I want to forget you. " he said with not a care in the world about my feelings.

I tear rolled down my eye.

He seriously want to forget everything that happened. Between us. Me.

Before I knew it I burst I to tears I never thought he meant something to me.

"Fine. You made my final year a misery and it meant nothing to you. You know what Austin I wish all the events this year never happened either but it did. Ok I will stay away from you and you don't come close to me. " I said in a weak voice running out the classroom in tears.

I ran back to my best friend and hugged her tightly and tears falling on her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes. I tried to stop crying and told to my best friend, "Bye. I will never forget you bestie."

"See your later ally-gator." she said sadly.

I pulled her into another huge hug and walked away crying out the school gates.

I was not sure why I was crying.

Was it because of the thing that happened between Austin and I?

Or because it was the last day of my senior year?

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the present(One year later)<strong>

**Still Ally's POV**

I walked into Marino High School for the reunion for the seniors of last year.

I was wearing this floral dress with pumps.

It's been a year since the whole incident with Austin and me finishing my Senior year.

I haven't seen him once not that I thought I would besides I lived in New York but I have been to Miami a couple of times during the holidays to see my friends and family.

MUNY is great. I love it.

I made a really nice best friend there. Her name is Trish. She lives in the apartment next door to mine.

I entered the hall to see my high school friends and enemies.

I walked over to Amber and hugged her.

She was around a couple of my other friends too.

"Hey." I said excited.

"Hi." she squealed, "Long time no see. How's MUNY?"

"It's awesome. How's the pilot university going?" I said.

"Amazing!" Amber said.

"I am gonna get something to drink." I said.

I walked up to the drink table and grabbed a clean cup.

I heard some footsteps behind me and suddenly I was soaking wet with juice all over me.

I turned around to see Cassidy and her friends giggling at me.

"Oops. Sorry." Cassidy said harshly and walked away.

I ran out of the door but bumped into someone on the way out and fell to the ground.

The person helped me up.

I looked up and saw the person I least wanted to see.

Austin.

"Ally! Ally wait! Can we please talk?" he yelled chasing after me.

"No! You said what you wanted to say the last day of senior year!" I said to him slowing down my pace.

"I though you wouldn't care you." he said.

I turned around and said, "If you said that before any of those events happened I wouldn't have cared. But since you didn't I do."

"Can we talk about this?" he said.

"No." I was walking to my car but something urged me to turn around.

I ran towards him.

It's like my legs had there own mind.

Before I knew it my lips was pressed onto his.

Fireworks exploded.

After like five minutes which to me felt like five seconds.

I pulled away and ran to my car because I heard Cassidy's, his girlfriend(Vomit) voice saying, "Austin! Where are you?"

Austin was confused and a little angry but he then also heard Cassidy's voice.

I opened the door to my car and got in.

I leaned back on the seat and thought:

What just happened?

Did I seriously do that?

I groaned.

I just caused myself a whole lot more complications?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? <strong>**I hope you loved it! ****Review, fav and follow please.**

**Love **

**Rogan Lover**


	2. Catching up and Airplane flights

**Hey guys! Second chapter! YAY! I know I haven't updated in a really long time because I have been really busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I own Nothing. :**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on All for Nothing...<strong>_

_**"Ally! Ally wait! Can we please talk?" he yelled chasing after me.**_

_**"No! You said what you wanted to say the last day of senior year!" I said to him slowing down my pace.**_

_**"I thought you wouldn't care." he said.**_

_**I turned around and said, "If you said that before any of those events happened I wouldn't have cared. But since you didn't I do."**_

_**"Can we talk about this?" he said.**_

_**"No." I was walking to my car but something urged me to turn around.**_

_**I ran towards him. It's like my legs had there own mind. Before I knew it my lips was pressed onto his. Fireworks exploded. After like five minutes which to me felt like five seconds.**_

_**I pulled away and ran to my car because I heard Cassidy's, his girlfriend(Vomit) voice saying, "Austin! Where are you?"**_

_**Austin was confused and a little angry but he then also heard Cassidy's voice. I opened the door to my car and got in. I leaned back on the seat and thought: What just happened? Did I seriously do that? I groaned. I just caused myself a whole lot more complications?** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's POV<span>**

What the hell did I just do that? I asked myself over and over again. The memory just kept replaying in my mind.

**_'Because your in love with him, stupid.' My conscious said in a duh tone._ **

I'm not. I would be a total idiot if I would ever fall in love with him.

**_'Well then your a total idiot.' she said._**

I sighed and tried to block out the voice of my conscious. I looked in my handbag for my phone and immediately dialled Trish's number.

"Hey All's. How was the reunion. Did you see 'you know who'?" Trish asked.

"Hi. Trish I just made a huge mistake. I don't know what was going on in my mind." I paused, "I kissed him."

"What?! Are you serious? I cant wait for you to come home. I want to here all about it." Trish squealed.

"I just wanted to let it out. Thanks for listening." I said. I hadn't told Trish the whole story about what happened between Austin and I. I just said I didn't want to talk about it although I told about the last day of school.

I was driving to my dad's place. I couldn't wait to see him and my sister, Laura. The last time I saw him was like six months ago. I was so caught up in my thought I didn't even notice the robot turned green and dozens of cars hooting at me. I quickly drove. Wow, I actually forgot that I was drenched in punch.

I am staying in Miami for a week then going back to New York. I actually can't wait to get back and forget this day ever happened. I pulled in through the drive way of my dad's house. I jumped out my car. I have two cars, one is in New York and one is here. Anyway I knocked on the door because I didn't have a key. I figured it would be pointless because most of the time, I'm in New York. My dad answered it.

"Hi Sweetie. I'm missed you so much." Dad said hugging me tightly, "Why are you wet?"

"Just spilt some punch on me. I missed you too. Where's Laura? I cant wait to see her." I said excited.

Laura is my sister and she is in her senior year now. She is 18 and I can't believe I missed her 18th birthday party.

"She upstairs in her room." My dad replied.

"Thanks." I muttered before running upstairs. I couldn't wait to see her. I have seen her for like 8 months now because the last time she was off with her friend to a beach house. Of course, we video chatted sometimes but being in university and she being in her final year, it's been busy.

I opened her door to find her doing some homework on her bed.

"Eek! Ally! I missed you!" She shrieked running to me and hugging me tighter that I could barely breath.

"I missed you too, Laura. How's school been?" I asked her sitting on her bed, making myself comfortable because we have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later...<strong>_

"Bye dad...Bye Laura. I'm gonna miss you guys. I will come visit as soon as possible. Love you guys." I said to them, holding back my tears and hugging them tightly. I'm feeling just how I felt, the first time I left Miami.

"Bye Ally. Love you too." Laura said handing me one of my suitcases.

"Bye Sweetie. Come back soon." My dad said.

They dropped me off at the airport. I followed the usual procedures and before I knew it I was on the plane. I looked for my seat which was near the window, place my bag on the shelve with the air attendants help because I was too short and sat down, plugging my ear phones in my ear. The flight is about three and a half hours. I hope no-one annoying will sit next to me. I wanted to take a nap because I didn't sleep well last night. I put my night mask on because it was so bright and pulled the window curtain shut. I tied my hair in a bun and made myself comfortable in my seat. I was wearing a white and orange dress. The top part was white and it started as a fade of orange into a deeper colour of orange at the bottom and a denim jacket with white sneakers. It was cute but comfortable. I also the charm bracelet Austin gave me, I love it although I everytime I look at it. It reminds me of him.

I was drowsing off to sleep when I faintly heard the pilot say, "Welcome. This is your pilot speaking. We will be travelling form Miami to New York. The weather is clear and we should arrive within three hours. Fasten your seat belts as we are taking off. We hope you enjoy the flight with us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later...<strong>_

I woke up because someone was kicking the back of my seat. Gosh, which jerk is doing this! After about a minute it continues. I turn around expecting to see a kid who is covered with candy but find Austin freaking Moon. I swear faith hates me. He had his head phones on and obviously he is so into the music that he doesn't know what he is doing. He really loves music.

What am I going to do now? I can't sleep and there's Austin kicking my chair. I decide to make some conversation with the lady next to me. She's in her late 30's and seems really friendly and is wide awake, texting somebody.

"Hi. I am Ally." I say.

She looks around checking if I was talking to her and not someone else and says, "Hello. I'm Danielle."

"Nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand.

"Why are you on this flight?" She asked curiously.

"I was visiting my family, I go to MUNY." I tell her, "What about you?"

"Visiting my family in New York." She said, "You look drained. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night." I said to her. How can she something's wrong with me? She doesn't even know me!

"Okay. Wow, MUNY. I'm guessing your into music?" She said obviously.

"It's my life." I said and chuckled at her last comment. I sigh, Austin is still kicking my seat.

"You do realise that someone is kicking your seat?" she says.

"I do." I said annoyed at him.

"Sorry, sir. Can you please stop kicking this lady's chair please." Danielle said. What the hell am I gonna do now? What if he see me?

"Ok. I will." Austin says to Danielle and then taps me on the shoulder. I pretend not to feel that he was calling me or the sparks I was getting from that slight touch and cat like I was listening to music but he eventually stops.

Danielle takes one of my ear phones out of my ear and tell me, "That guy from behind you wants to apologise. He was tapping your shoulder."

I was gonna tell him I know him and we don't get on very well but was when afraid he was gonna hear us and he called me this time.

"Sorry, umm girl I don't know the name of. I just got caught up in the music." He said sincerely which I though was so cute. No I mean not cute.

"It's fine." I mumbled not turning back and putting my earphone back into my ear.

The next two hours went smoothly and before I knew it the pilot was saying, "We are landing in twenty minutes and please fasten your seatbelts for landing."

I tighten my seatbelt and took out some bubble-gum from my backpack, the landing to me is the worst because my ears always get clogged. I don't get why it doesn't when we take-off but it does when we land. I started chewing the gum because I heard that it actually help.

My ears still got clogged and I was totally annoyed. The pilot said, "We have landed safely. Thank you fro traveling with us. We hope you have enjoyed the flight. I tried to neaten myself, straightening out my dress but not bothering with the bun. I walked into the aisle trying to get my bag, people rushing past me. How did I get it up here? Oh yeah, the attendant helped me. I stood on a seat and eventually got it down. It took me so long most of the people were gone already.

I got down from the seat, picking up my bag. I felt something missing. I checked if both earring were still there, it was. I checked in my bag for my phone, it was there. My charm bracelet, I looked to see that it wasn't there. Where is it? I must have dropped it when I was picking up my bag.

I started searching for it everywhere, under seats on the floor. Where is it? That bracelet is really important to me. I see a sparkle on the floor by the bathroom. I quickly check it out. Yes! My charm bracelet! I picked up and started walking while placing it on.

"Ally?!" I heard Austin say from behind me. He's still on the plane. I thought he left. I just continued walking, ignoring him. I got of the plane finally, going straight for the luggage section, to get my suitcase.

I start looking for my suitcase but someone grabbed my wrist from behind. Irritated knowing who it obviously was.

"What do you want?" I asked close to tears, not turning around.

"You still use the charm bracelet I gave you?" He mumbled.

"You chase all the way from the plane to here and that what you ask?" I say.

"I just thought, it didn't mean anything to you." He whisper. I barely hear him.

"I gotta go. Bye Austin. Enjoy your life." I said grabbing my luggage and leaving.

Now I wish I said yes when Trish offered to pick me up from the airport. I have to call a taxi now. When I finally got one, the man came out and helped me place my suitcase and bag in the back.

I got in the taxi and told him where to go.

About five minutes later we where in front of my apartment. I got my luggage, paid the friendly man and went straight to the lobby.

I greeted the doorman, Bill, "Hey Bill. How are you?"

"Ally! I'm good. How was Miami? And your family?" He asked me with the warm smile.

"It was great. If you excuse me now, I going to my apartment. Bye Bill." I said going to the elevator.

"Bye." I hear him say form behind me.

I pressed the button on the elevator, after a few seconds the elevator made a 'ding' and I got inside and pressed the five button. The elevator opened and I dragged my suitcase and out.

I walked down the corridor to the 16th apartment, looked through my jacket pocket for the key. When I found it, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I missed my apartment. Even though I only lived here for a year. I love it so much.

It's cosy and warm. I walked to my room and unpacked my clothes in my wardrobe.

When I was finished, I opened the door to the balcony to get some fresh air into the apartment. Thereafter I went to Trish's place. She lives in the 17th apartment. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." I hear her shout.

I chuckled, Trish. She loves getting fired from her jobs and I swear if they had world record for it she would be the number 1. She also goes to MUNY but to be a music manager. _**(Is that even possible?)**_So I see her a lot.

"Hey!" I say excited hugging her. She was sitting on the couch.

"Ally! How was Miami?" She asked ecstatically.

"It was great except for the reunion." I said sighing.

"Other than the Austin part, how was the reunion?" She asked me.

"I saw my old friend, Cassidy dropped punch all over and her friends mocked me." I said acting cheerful and smiling.

"Sorry. How was the flight?" She asked changing the subject.

"It was okay. This kid was kicking my seat but the kid turned out to be Austin and while I was trying to get my bag, my charm bracelet dropped and when I found it, I think Austin saw it and knew it was me. And when he stopped me, all he asked shocked was that I still wear the bracelet he gave me. I mean who does that?" I said confused, "Why does life have to be so confusing?"

"I don't know, Ally." she said comforting me.

"Anything new happen here?" I asked more happier.

"I heard the owner of the building say that someone is moving into apartment 15." Trish said excited, "And it's a guy."

"That's great." I said fake smiling.

Trish saw that and said, "You know, maybe I can help you better if I knew the history between you and Austin."

I scrunched my nose because I really hated talking about it and I don't think I was ready but I have to tell her some time.

"You don't have to tell me if your not ready." She said.

"I'm ready." I said trying to sound confident, "Okay. Here goes."

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is moving in? It's obvious but you will only be sure in like 10-11 chapter time because the chapter from now on is about Austin and Ally and there senior year. It will be like 10 chapter or more. :D Then continuing the present.<strong>

**Hope you loved the chapter! Please fav, follow and review. Also please check out my other A&A fanfiction, 'Crushes and Complications and "Fate's Decision'. Thanks! :D**

**Love **

**Rogan Lover**


	3. Beginnings and Senior year

**Hi guys! Exams are over. I am happy with my marks so far. I already got 4 A+'s and hoping for more. :D Sorry for not updating for so long but its school so yeah. :(**

**Anyway back on topic. Thanks for the reviews.**

**P.S.: I know I have mentioned this before I think but this whole story is in Ally's POV. **

**P.P.S: The bold writing is the present and the normal writing is the past. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on All for nothing...<strong>

"Hey!" I say excited hugging her. Trish was sitting on the couch.

"Ally! How was Miami?" She asked ecstatically.

"It was great except for the reunion." I said sighing.

"Other than the Austin part, how was the reunion?" She asked me.

"I saw my old friend, Cassidy. She dropped punch all over and her friends mocked me." I said acting cheerful and smiling.

"Sorry. How was the flight?" She asked changing the subject.

"It was okay. This kid was kicking my seat but the kid turned out to be Austin and while I was trying to get my bag, my charm bracelet dropped and when I found it, I think Austin saw it and knew it was me. And when he stopped me, all he asked shocked was that I still wear the bracelet he gave me. I mean who does that?" I said confused, "Why does life have to be so confusing?"

"I don't know, Ally." she said comforting me.

"Anything new happen here?" I asked more happier.

"I heard the owner of the building say that someone is moving into apartment 15." Trish said excited, "And it's a guy."

"That's great." I said fake smiling.

Trish saw that and said, "You know, maybe I can help you better if I knew the history between you and Austin."

I scrunched my nose because I really hated talking about it and I don't think I was ready but I have to tell her some time.

"You don't have to tell me if your not ready." She added.

"I'm ready." I said trying to sound confident, "Okay. Here goes."

* * *

><p><strong>"I think I should start from the beginning. And that I mean the day we first met." I say and sigh recalling the day we first met like it had happened yesterday.<strong>

**"Okay. Remember if you don't want to, you don't have too." Trish said trying to comfort me. **

**"I do." I reply trying to confident. **

* * *

><p><strong> 12 years ago...<strong>

I walk into a building for my first day of school. I am somewhat excited, nervous and scared all at once. My father said to me in the car to take deep breathes and stay calm but its not working. I grip my dad's hand even tighter. He leads me over to a bright yellow door. I see a woman with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs Wood. I am Lester Dawson. This is my child Ally." He says gently pushing me towards her.

"Hi Ally. I will be your teacher this year. Come in." She says to me sweetly, "Nice to meet you Mr Dawson. I assure you Ally will fit right in."

"That's great. Thank you! Bye Ally. Love you." My daddy says to me giving me a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad!" I say to him trying to act excited.

I walk into the classroom and Mrs Wood shows me where to sit. I see three other people sitting in my table.

"Class. Please be quiet. I am your teacher Mrs Wood. Its nice to meet you all. The groups I have put you in is for the rest of this year. Say hello and make friends with them." She says smiling.

The person opposite me had bright red hair, really tall and is smelling very happily, then there is a girl next to him who had long brown hair and pretty blue eyes and the last person is the sitting next to me has blonde hair and is really tall. Everyone is making me feel so short.

"Hi. I'm Dez. I have a pet turtle at home." The red head says waving his hand out.

"I'm Austin. I like pancakes. Hey Dez, lets be best friends." The boy next to me says.

"Ok." Dez says and they high five. Wow. There already best friends and I don't even have a friend as yet.

"I'm Amber." Says the girl with the long hair, flashing a smile.

Dez and Austin high five Amber and look at me.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" I say softly and nervously. I'm scared now. Did do something wrong?

"We waiting for your name." Amber says.

"O. I'm Ally." I say aloud.

"Nice to meet you Ally." Amber says, "I hope we will be good friends."

"She has a girl name." Austin says to Dez.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a girl." I asked angrily. Why would he ask that?

"You have short hair." He says to me.

"So? Girls can also have short hair. You never seen girl with short hair?" I say loudly. I have short, brown bob hairstyle and Austin thinks I'm a boy.

"Ally. Please talk softer." Mrs Wood turns to me and says.

"Sorry." I say. The first day of school and I got shouted at by my teacher. I feel like crying. This Austin boy is really mean. I hear him and Dez laughing. I think about what just happened with the teacher and me.

The day passes quickly and I just talk to Amber. She is the only nice person at my table. Mrs Wood says that the thing we were doing today was music. I am really happy, I cant wait. Something good about today. I asked Mrs Wood to change places so that Dez could sit next to Austin but she said no sadly. He is so mean. We are doing arts and crafts and cutting shapes out of paper. I found it hard at first but I'm getting the hang of using scissors. I'm cutting a heart out right now.

Austin and Dez are fooling around with their scissors. I'm scared if they hurt me or Amber. I continue cutting trying to ignore them, humming my favorite nursery songs when I see a piece of my hair fall on the table.

"Oops." I hear Austin say.

"Sorry." Dez says to me.

I'm trying not to cry but its really hard. I touch my hair trying to find the part they had cut. At least Dez said sorry. Austin didn't even say anything and he was the one that did it. I pretend nothing happened and go back to cutting my heart and wipe a tear from my cheek.

"Ally, are you okay?" Amber asks me during our recess. I nod and go to the bathroom. I look at my hair. Its looks so ugly now. He ruined.

When the bell rings I walk back to class with Amber and we sit down on the carpet.

"I hope everyone is having a good first day of school. Does anyone want to share what they did and how they felt?" Mrs Wood asks the class.

I see Austin raise his hand and say, "Today was awesome, I even made a best friend."

"That's great, Austin. Anyone else?" Mrs Wood looks around and no one pick there hand up, "Music time. Who plays an instrument here?"

I raise my hand and so does Austin.

"What do you play?" Mrs Wood say to me.

"Piano." I say proudly. I have been playing since I was three.

"Could you play us something on that piano over there." Mrs Woods ask sweetly.

I say okay very unsurely, "Must I sing to?"

"If you want to." Mrs Woods says.

I walk over to the piano and sit down. Breathe in and out. In and out. Stay calm. I never performed for someone other than my daddy and sister. I'm scared. I close my eyes and try to relax.

**I'm a little but-butter-butterfly**  
><strong> Spread my colorful wings<strong>  
><strong> Even though I'm sm-small and fr-frail<strong>  
><strong> I can do most<strong>  
><strong> Any-anyth-anything<strong>

I was so nervous. I couldn't say words properly or do the right keys on the piano. I made a fool of myself. I turn around and find most of the class laughing at me. Austin the loudest. Mrs Wood is trying to make them stop but they are still laughing. I get up from the piano chair, run out the classroom and to the bathroom.

When Mrs Wood finally gets me to come out the bathroom and back to the classroom. The class says together a sorry and leave as it was time to go. I saw Austin and he didn't even say anything when the class apologizing. He just kept his mouth shut. Jerk, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>"I get why you hate him so much." Trish says getting up and lying on her bed and points for me to also come and sit, "I would have told him off the first. Thought you were a guy. Ass." <strong>

**"I know. He continued to make fun of me all though school until senior year. That's when the drama started to happen." I say to her moving to sit down and make myself comfortable. **

**"You mean that's when you both realized you were in love with each other." Trish says.**

**"I am not in love with Austin Moon nor will I ever love him." I say to her, "I'm continuing my story now."**

**"Sure. Keep denying your feelings. It's fine, your gonna realize them sooner or later. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him." She says and puffs her pillow.**

* * *

><p>I walk to school like usual, my phone in one hand, listening to music and my song bookdiary in the other. I was wearing my usual skinny jeans and a bright orange top with a frilly white collar and beige flats. I hum to the song I'm listening to. As I enter the school gates I see Austin and his friends by the benches. I walk through the front entrance hoping they don't notice me. I go upstairs to my locker and take my books from my locker.

"Hey Ally-gator! How was the weekend?" Amber came up and hugged me from behind.

"Boring and worked at Sonic Boom for most of it. You?" I say to turning around to face her. She was wearing a bright yellow dress.

"Studying and reading mostly. You should come to the party on Friday. Apparently it's gonna be the party of the year." Amber asked me.

"Parties aren't my thing and if its gonna be the party of the year, it will be held at either Austin or Cassidy's house. Whose?" I ask her closing my locker and picking up my bag.

"Cassidy's." She states, "Please think about it at least. Pretty please. I have to go to homeroom now. See you later."

"Bye." I say and walk to homeroom as well. Sadly we have different teachers. I greet the teacher and take my place at the back corner of the class. Hopefully Austin and his friends won't bother me today. Dez and Austin are in my class for registration but they just talked during most of it when they arrived thankfully. When the bell rang I walked out the class as quickly as possible to AP Maths. I sadly have all of my classes with Austin because somehow he's smart and I mean really smart. How can someone be so perfect, smart, popular and great at sports Class is really boring because I know all the formula she is teaching so I just write in my diary/songbook.

_**Dear diary/songbook**_

_**Today been great so far. I don't think Austin and his friends are gonna come near me but I don't wanna jinx that. I have been working on new song but I'm stuck on ideas for it. Hopefully I will get some inspiration soon. Class is gonna end now. Write in you later. ;)**_

_**Love **_

_**Ally D :)**_

I slide my diary/songbook into my bag and pile my books on top off each other and walk out the classroom as the bell rings. As I'm on my way I bump into something and the person screams really loudly.

"Sorry." I say to the person, I look at see its Cassidy! Greaty, great, great! Note the sarcasm.

"You freak!" She screams and pushes my pile of books to the floor. I sigh and begin to pick them up as she walks away grinning happily.

After another hour passes then it's lunch and I walk to the library as usual. It is the best place in the entire school because no one ever comes here well not no one but anyone who actually picks on me doesn't show up here and it's always so peaceful and quiet. I greet the library teacher and walk to the back of the room and sit on a bean bag, waiting for Amber. I think about the party of Friday. Should I go? I mean everyone is going but I don't think they will want be there. Though everyone is invited. I am lost deep in thought that I didn't see Amber walk over and sit next to me on another bean bag.

"Ally! Snap out of it!" Amber whisper-yells at me.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I said.

"I was saying I now you were terrible at dancing but you said that you do now one dance that you practically mastered." Amber said and I nodded, "What dance is it?"

"Slow dancing. It's the easiest one and my mum always said that if there is one dance you must now, its that one. Why?" I answer.

"Just wondering. I was thinking about during English." Amber replied taking her lunch out her bag and biting out of it.

"Okay. You know Cassidy and Austin's party? Are you going?" I asked her if I do go then at least I will have company.

"Yes. I'm definitely going. Besides it is my cousin's party. I have to attend it just to annoy the crap out of her." Amber said and I laughed. Amber and Cassidy are cousins but Cassidy isn't too fond of that. Although Amber isn't an outcast or shy but she isn't too popular either and Cassidy doesn't like people that aren't popular.

"You should at least try to be nice." I say to her taking another bite out of my lunch.

"Hey! She's mean and always rude to you." She stated. She is not gonna change her mind. We just chatted throughout lunch about random things until the bell rang and we had to go back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>"When's the drama coming?" Trish asked taking a scoop of fresh popcorn. I laughed.<strong>

**"Soon enough." I say to her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not much drama I know but I thought I could give it an introduction and sorry for not updating in such a long time, it's been busy. <strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chappie! I knowI haven't updated in like forever but it was exams and stuff. I still have school because I only have a three week holiday for Winter and go back to school again. Lucky fishs to people who have three month summer vacation! Well I was excited this week because we got two A&A episodes. The first was Directors&Divas (I know it's old but Disney only showed the "What the what weekend this week for us sadly) and the second was beauties and bullies. I was really surprised since it hasn't aired in America yet so yeah... It was good. If anybody wants to know about the episode, you could PM or write a review. I don't want to give any spoilers to anyone. :) I also changed my name from Rogan-lover to XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX. :D I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't double check for this story and Fate's decision.  
><strong>

**Anyway have great day or night everybody! :)**

**Love**

**XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX **


End file.
